kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kongregate
Kongregate is an online games hosting website which allows users to upload user-created browser games. Originally, only Adobe Flash games were allowed, but now Unity3D and Java games are also on the site, even if the vast majority of games are still made in Flash. Kongregate was created in May 2006 by Jim and Emily Greer. The site was initially run through a testing phase, which lasted until December 2006. During this time, game developers and players tested the site's interface and functionality. In December of the same year, the site was formally opened to the public. In July 2010, GameStop acquired the ownership of Kongregate and Kongregate is now a subsidiary of GameStop. Kongregate Announcement! Gamasutra __TOC__ Features In addition to being a games site, Kongregate offers many community features. Registered users have personal profiles and have access to multiple forums and a chat with chat rooms for 25 different languages. The site also allows you to link your account to your Facebook account. Facebook and Kongregate Kongregate has a system of points, which are 'experience' awarded for performing certain on-site actions. These points contribute to the level of a registered account. There are several ways to gain points on Kongregate, such as rating games or user-created levels, earning badges, uploading games, completing quests (consisting of sets of achievements), and completing challenges. Kongregate Points and Levels There is currently no way to spend points and only provides bragging rights, similar to Xbox Live Gamerscore or PSN Trophies. Kongregate.com What are points used for? Kongregate hosts a large community of independent games developers and aids developers in monetizing their games. Kongregate shares 25%-50% of advertising revenue with developers Kongregate.com Ad Revenue Share and sponsors weekly and monthly contests where developers can earn thousands more. The top monthly prize is $1500. Kongregate Weekly, Monthly & Monthly Mobile Game Contest In order to earn the full 50% of ad revenue, a game needs to contain Kongregate's statistics API and either be exclusive to Kongregate or have a Kongregate sponsorship. Kongregate had a partnership with MochiMedia, prior to Mochi Media shutting down, in order to block MochiAds on Kongregate. Mochiads were the only third party ad integration allowed on the site. Kongregate.com What are MochiAds? Kongregate Plus Kongregate Plus is a premium subscription package for those who are willing to pay to get their Kongregate experience ad-free. Kong Plus users get access to the members-only Kong Plus chat rooms and can create rooms for private chat. Kongregate Plus They also get access to a selection of profile skins and a K+ chat icon. Kreds Kongregate offers a micro-transaction currency called Kreds. Kreds are virtual coins that can be spent on in-game purchases in certain games on Kongregate.Help: Kreds and KongPlus While games on Kongregate will always be free for anyone to enjoy, Kreds enable players to purchase bonuses that would not otherwise be available or that would take longer to acquire. Android App The Kongregate Arcade mobile application allows you to play selected games from the Kongregate site on Android phones. The app is free and currently has 580+ free games with new titles added each week. Kongregate Arcade 2.0 for Android Developer Center docs for Kongregate Arcade for Android When a game is uploaded, the developer uploading the game can choose whether to upload it to the mobile site or the regular Kongregate website. There is a monthly contest for mobile games with a $1000 top prize. Players can log in to their Kongregate account through the app and gain mobile-only badges for their account. The app also allows you to access your friends list and send profile messages to other users. Merchandise Official Kongregate merchandise is available on the Kongregate Merch Store on Zazzle Kongregate Merch Store on Zazzle. The webstore sells clothing, posters, mugs, stickers and mouse pads with Kongregate and Kongai logos and images. API The site features an API that flash developers can integrate into their games which allows users to submit high scores, which in turn allows Kongregate to create achievement badges. Badges and local score submissions are only available on games whose developers choose to use the Kongregate API. The API supports ActionScript 2 and ActionScript 3, as well as Javascript. Introduction to Kongregate APIs Ever since Kongregate was founded, their programmers have continuously worked on creating additional APIs. Kongregate's Avatar Export API gives you the ability to export in-game avatars and let users use them as their Kongregate profile avatar. The Custom Chat API allows your game to interact with the Kongregate chat client by opening up a custom tab which you have control over. Kongregate's Content Sharing API makes it easier than ever for developers to add features like custom level sharing to your games. The Kreds API allows users to purchase virtual items in your game using Kongregate's kreds currency. The API includes both client and server-side components. The client API initiates purchases and can also check the user's inventory, which is useful for single-player game unlocks like map packs and advanced features. For games that have consumable items and currency sales, the server-side API enables the game to "use" an item in the player's Kongregate inventory. Helpful Links Kongregate's Facebook page Kongregate's Twitter page References Category:Technical Information